


When We Were

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: Nishinoya learns something new about Tsukishima.





	

Kei watched as Nishinoya scribbled over paper. He had no idea what he was drawing. If he had to guess, he’d say it was just a bunch of explosions. Nishinoya grabbed another cookie, shoving it unceremoniously into his mouth. Kei furrowed his brows turning back to his own papers. His drawings were much more definable. He was drawing the dinosaurs from his books.

Initially he was wary to do so. He didn’t know what Nishinoya would think and for some strange reason he cared what Nishinoya thought. He was worried that Nishinoya might find that boring. Thankfully Nishinoya was impressed and pointed out a specific dinosaur Kei should draw.

Nishinoya was starting to get restless now though. Kei could tell. He was fidgeting more and his focus had drifted away from his crayons and paper. 

“Do you want to do something else,” Kei asked. 

“Are you finished,” Nishinoya said excitedly, leaning across the small space between them to look at Kei’s paper. “Wow, this is so cool!” He exclaimed, grabbing Kei’s paper and inspecting it closely.

Kei could feel his face heating up. He didn’t know why. “It’s not really,” he mumbled.

“Of course it is!” Ah. Nishinoya grinned at him, shining so brightly that Kei thought he could be the sun. Which was strange if he was honest. He was much more like a wild storm than a sunny day. Kei’s chest fluttered, leaving him feeling a little weird. It did that a lot whenever he was with Nishinoya, more so whenever Nishinoya’s attention was completely on him.

Nishinoya grabbed his hand before he could refute the earlier claim. Just as well, Kei’s voice was lodged in his throat. “Let’s go to the park,” Nishinoya said, pulling Kei along.

The park was where Kei met Nishinoya. He was instantly entranced by Nishinoya. When he came home and told his Nii-chan about the encounter, Nii-chan smiled knowingly at him but didn’t explain. Still, Kei went back to the park hoping he would find Nishinoya there again. He did. At the sight of him, Nishinoya had instantly declared them friends. Kei found that he didn’t want to disagree.

Now, it seemed as though there was nary a moment where Kei wasn’t with Nishinoya. At least that’s what it felt like. Truthfully, they actually went to different schools. 

Nishinoya barely gave Kei time to put on his jacket and shoes before he grabbed his hand again. Kei’s gaze lingered on the bandaged index finger that scratched against his own hand. Nishinoya was often littered with small bruises and cuts. They were just from the way he played, with full gusto. It never seemed to bother him very much. 

There was a large playground within the park which was what made it so popular with kids. Kei didn’t really like to be around so many other kids but Nishinoya seemed to thrive on it. However, he never forced Kei to interact with anyone else if he didn’t want to. 

Blessedly the playground itself was pretty much empty today. Nishinoya turned to smile at him. It was too bright again. He tugged Kei towards the swingset, urging Kei to push him. Kei huffed, but he obliged all the same.

When he had Nishinoya going at a fairly decent height he did something that nearly gave Kei a heart attack. He jumped off. His landing was a little rough. Kei was by his side in an instant. “Are you okay?!”

Instead of looking pained or in any way discomforted, Nishinoya laughed, raucous and full of glee. “That was awesome!”

“You could have gotten hurt,” Kei said, adjusting his glasses.

Nishinoya tilted his head, looking as though the thought never occurred to him. Kei sighed, standing up. Nishinoya jumped to his feet, then promptly slapped his hand over Kei’s shoulder, shocking him. “You’re it!” Then he bolted.

“H-hey!” 

It took awhile for Kei to catch Nishinoya. He was a lot faster, despite his legs being much shorter than Kei’s. Caught up in his momentum though, he was unable to stop and they both toppled onto the ground. Nishinoya’s laughter was in Kei’s ear now, sending an odd shiver down his spine. Kei pushed himself up.

Before he could get a word out, Nishinoya had pulled him back down into the grass. Kei wanted to ask why but he was cut off by something soft brushing against his neck. He twitched and a small, failed aborted laugh escaped him.

He puffed out his cheeks, turning to glare at Nishinoya. Well, it was more like he was pouting. Nishinoya had a long feather in his hand. His eyes were wide. “Are you ticklish?” He brushed the feather against Kei’s neck again.

Kei swatted it away, but Nishinoya was persistent and didn’t stop until he got Kei to laugh freely. Once he did he pulled back, letting the feather float to the ground. Kei did his best to catch his breath.

“Hey, want to know a secret?”

Kei blinked, caught off-guard by the question. He didn’t think Nishinoya had any secrets. He seemed incapable in that regard. Kei nodded, slightly wary.

“I’m ticklish too,” Nishinoya said, wrinkling his nose, voice deadly serious before he socked Kei in the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kei didn’t know what to do with that information. Nishinoya’s demeanour was as though he had entrusted Kei with something that no one else knew. Maybe he did. The thought made his stomach do weird flip-flops. He gave Nishinoya a small smile.   
“Do you want to go back,” he asked. Nishinoya pondered for a moment before he nodded. The too bright smile was back again, but just like all the times before, Kei couldn’t bring himself to look away.


End file.
